Lost For Words
by NotSorry
Summary: "I don't know what it is! I just... Can't help but blush every time he touches me, and... I want to be close to him all the time... What's wrong with me, Tris?" cried the girl in despair. Tris nodded knowingly. "You are in love with him, Sandry"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Circle of Magic story... It's not exactly my best, but it will be at least a few chapters long. I just love the idea of... this... Review if you think I should continue this story! **

**I don't own the Circle of Magic or the Circle Opens series.**

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren walked the winding paths of Winding Circle temple, deep in thought. She made her way to Discipline, the small cottage where she and her foster siblings had grown up and learned of their magic. She was twenty now, and was visiting her foster brother, Briar, as he had come home from his travels. Lady Sandrilene, or Sandry, as her friends called her, smiled at the thought of seeing Briar; it had been almost a year since their last meeting. She pictured his black hair, beautiful green eyes and tan skin...

_Like what you see, Lady Sandrilene?_ Came a voice in her head, making her blush.

_Oh, quiet, you. Or I might just turn around and go back to Uncle. _Sandry laughed at the panic in her foster brother's mind.

_What? No! I've been looking forward to seeing you for months! I have to see my favourite sister!_

_What about me and Daja?_ Came another familiar voice in her head. Sandry's eyes widened.

_Tris! Where are you?_ She demanded of her sister. Sandry had not known she was close. Tris chuckled in her head.

_It was going to be a surprise, but I couldn't help but interrupt you and Briars flirting. I'm in town._

Sandry blushed like mad, and mentally nodded in agreement to Briars protests.

Before she shut them off, she said _I'll be at Discipline in a minute._

And, a minute later, as she lifted her hand to knock to the door of the small cottage, the door flung open and she was pulled into a massive hug from Briar.

"I've missed you!" she said into his chest, hugging him back. She couldn't help but think of how nice it was, just to be in his arms. It just felt so right...  
_OOOOOH!_ Tris sounded in her head.

_Shut up, weather girl _came the reply from the Lady as she broke apart from Briar and walked into the cottage, only to be attacked by Lark.

"Sandry! Oh, how are you?" she demanded. Sandry laughed.

"I've been fine, thank you, Lark. And I'm sorry for not visiting earlier, but Uncle..." she trailed off. Her uncle, Duke of Emelan, had been bed ridden for a month now, due to his heart attacks. Lark nodded knowingly, and steered the two young Mages to the kitchen, where Sandry took a seat next to Briar. Lark gave the two an amused look, for reasons they could not figure out, and brought them tea. For the next hour or so, the three talked and caught up, until Lark had to check on one of the new students, and left Briar and Sandry alone.

"Let's go to the roof" suggested Sandry, smiling at memories of the four foster siblings going up there to think. Briar just nodded and grabbed her hand, not seeming to notice her blush, and dragged her up to the attic and onto the roof. She settled down next to him, and didn't seem to mind when he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. On the contrary, she liked it, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. They just sat like that, occasionally reminiscing about their childhoods and laughing at the innocence of it all. They were so caught up in each other, in fact, that they did not notice when Tris arrived, until she remarked from behind them,

"You two should really get a room"

Spinning around, they blushed madly and greeted their foster sister with excited squeals and hugs (from Sandry) and quick smiles (from Briar). The three talked and laughed until night fall, when Tris had to leave. The stitch witch and the green mage went down stairs to see her off.

"I'll visit you soon" promised Sandry as she practically crushed Tris. The mage just rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Goodbye, Sandry, Briar" she smirked, and added in her head to Sandry _Have fun with Briar, sister, _earning herself a death glare from the noble. She just turned around and laughed, her wild red hair riddled with small lightning bolts swinging around her back. Shaking her head, Sandry looked at Briar. He _was_ very attractive, and his dark green eyes had the mischievous glint that she had come to know and love. He glanced at her and smirked, and she realized he could tell what she was thinking due to their magic connection.  
"I_ knew_ you liked what you saw!" he announced brightly, grabbing her hand and guiding her through the maze that was Rosethorn's garden.  
"So what if I do?" she muttered, again red. His face immediately went serious.

"Because it matters to me what you think of me, Sandry" he said. Sandry mustered up the courage to look in his eyes. She saw so many emotions... worry, love ('I _am_ his sister, after all,' she thought) and...Passion? Looking away, she sighed.

"I must go. I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?" she smiled up at him "I promise"  
Briar gave her one last hug "Of course. I'll be waiting"

As Sandry rode through town, she decided on visiting Tris. When she got to the inn where her foster sister was staying, she told her guards to put the horses in the stable, and went inside. At once, all heads turned to her, the niece of Duke Verdris of Emelan, but she ignored them, calling out to Trisana Chandler in her head.

_Which room? _She asked. When she got no answer, she frowned, but then Tris appeared, running over to hug her friend, even if it hadn't been long at all since they had seen each other. Tris grabbed her hand and lead her to her room, sitting down on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the redhead, smirking slightly "Because I bet I can guess"

Sandry frowned, and put up her mental barrier. "Briar Moss, that's who I want to talk about" she sighed.

"I knew it!" cried Tris "You two were so..." she was lost for words.

"I don't know what it is! I just... Can't help but blush every time he touches me, and... I want to be close to him all the time... What's wrong with me, Tris?" cried the girl in despair. Tris nodded knowingly.

"You're in love with him, Sandry"

Sandry froze, and slowly turned to her foster sister, who was smirking at her. "Impossible..." she breathed "I can't love him! He's...He's...!"

"He's in love with you, too"

Sandry put her face in her hands. "No, he isn't" she sighed sadly. Tris looked at her in disbelief.

"Honestly, Sandry, if you could see the way he looks at you, you'd know. Trust me. He loves you as much as you love him"

Lady Sandrilene felt like crying. She did love him. She loved everything about him. His messy black hair, his dark green eyes, the feel of his arm around her shoulders, his voice, his laugh...

She looked up. "I'm going to Discipline. I'll talk to you...soon"

And with that she left the now grinning Tris, on her way to find the man she loved.

**Like I said, not exactly my best... but still, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Briar Moss sighed, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her sun kissed hair, her bright, blue eyes, her smile. Her voice and her laugh... Briar mentally groaned and put up his mental barrier; it would not do for Sandry to know what he was thinking. He took a sip out of his tea.

"You should tell her, you know"

He turned around to see Lark standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling warmly. She came over and sat across from him. He decided to play dumb.

"Who?" he asked. Lark raised an eyebrow.

"You should tell Sandry you love her, Briar" she said.

"But she doesn't love me back" he sighed.

"Yes, she does, Briar. I can see it by the way she looks at you." came the reply. Briar looked up at Lark, the woman who had been a mother to him for years, and smiled doubtfully.

"You think so?" his voice was quiet.

"Oh, I know so" Lark grinned, and got up. "Good luck, Briar"

Briar smiled and went back to thinking of Sandry, when a knock came at the door. He got up and opened it, expecting to see some Dedicate or another wanting Larks help, but froze when he saw who it was.

"Hello Briar" greeted Sandry, smiling her beautiful smile "I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

Briar's initial shock wore off and he smiled in return. "Of course, but I thought you went back to your Uncle?" he said, offering her his arm. She giggled and took it.

"No, I was going to, but I thought it would be a nice evening for a walk...with you" she glanced at him shyly, blushing. Inside, He was bursting with joy. Outside, He tried to keep his face normal. Smiling down at her, he said "It is, you know. Though, every evening in perfect for a walk if you're with me"

Briar smiled again in satisfaction as she blushed like mad. She looked up at him, and stopped walking, grabbing both his hands in her own and staring down at them. "Briar... I..." She pulled in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes

"I love you, Briar"

Briar smiled, overjoyed. "I love you, Sandry" he whispered as he leant down, and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet, let it was filled with so much passion, love, and a thousand other emotions. When they finally broke apart, Briar rested his forehead on hers, wrapping his arm around her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. "I love so, so much"


End file.
